


『High&Low x 暗夜英雄』 Over&Over 第二章

by Kate_Peng



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: OOC一樣算我的，個性太難把握了。身世捏造～





	『High&Low x 暗夜英雄』 Over&Over 第二章

4.

　　Jesse打定主意，出獄後不聯絡NAOTO，這也是為什麼轉獄時不告知對方，他和他不是同個世界的人，他的哥哥適合在聚光燈下，而他天生該與黑暗為伍，他們本來就不應該有任何牽扯。

　　可是在望月亮太多嘴後，一切都變了。

　　抬頭看著眼前建築物，沒想到他入獄後這麼久，兄長都沒有搬家的打算，該說方念舊嗎？

　　靠著牆壁，手上拿著ICE不久前丟給他的酒瓶，忍不住自嘲，一句話竟然會有這麼大的影響力？看看他現在的狀態，在冰冷的夜晚，提著酒瓶，佇立在他人的公寓下，若是讓BERNIE撞見肯定會嘲笑他，像是思慕女友希望求得原諒的可憐蟲。

　　當然，前提是他敢。

　　喝了一口酒，Jesse原本四處張望算是打發時間的目光陡然被對面馬路吸引，率先看到穿起厚外套把自己裹成球的兄長，他沒發現自己本是上揚的嘴角又往上勾，帶著一絲欣喜。

　　但是等到兄長被後方人襲擊之後，Jesse的笑容又變了，是露齒的微笑。

　　如果ICE或是MIGHTY的人在這就會知道，這是男人動怒的前兆。

　　他手插口袋，緩緩走過馬路，偷襲者或許是被他和懷中人相同的面容驚嚇住，竟然只是扶著兄長不逃跑？

　　這樣也好，省的他還要追。

　　「How dare you？」該是警告的口氣卻被他用詠嘆調說出，街燈將他的影子拉長，籠罩住襲擊者。

　　襲擊者反應過來卻連逃跑的力氣都沒有，他被眼前男人散發的氣勢震懾，身體不自主的開始顫抖。

　　Jesse瞄了一眼手中還有大半美酒的瓶子，有些遺憾，好酒要被浪費了。

5.

　　NAOTO睜開眼睛時還有些反應不過自己身在何處，但是看到熟悉的天花板後，他才放下懸起的心，他在家裡、他是安全的，有了這個認知，他才有心情想些別的事情。

　　而說到別的事情，他陡然起身，本想呼喊最後看到的那抹身影，出口的卻是痛呼，「痛痛痛……」他撫著額際，腦袋像是被人狠狠敲打過般，有一瞬間感到暈眩。

　　直到身邊有人靠近床邊，略微冰冷的手指按上他的太陽穴，輕柔按摩著，疼痛才漸漸遠去，他想要抬頭，那雙手硬是按著他不讓他亂動。

　　NAOTO好脾氣，被限制住也不生氣，尤其被熟悉的氣息包圍，他很乾脆閉上眼睛享受來人難得的溫柔。

　　看著兄長終於安份下來，Jesse心情愉悅起來卻也很直接的收手不再繼續動作，下一秒果然兄長抬頭疑惑盯著他，那雙眼眸很直接表達不滿的情緒。

　　呵……真是讓人熟悉的反應啊。

　　對於兄長面對自己總是直接又真誠，Jesse有些不爽卻又覺得這樣挺好的。

　　弟弟不發話，只是盯著他讓NAOTO不高興了，轉獄不說、出獄也不通知他？這傢伙眼裡還有沒有哥哥的存在啊？越想越不爽，尤其看到男人轉身似乎要離開的架式，連個招呼都不打，更是生氣！

　　他迅速伸手抓住男人手腕，用力甩到床上，緊接著坐上弟弟的腰際，雙手壓制對方手腕，他知道就算這般牽制，男人肯定也可以輕易掙脫，他對弟弟的身手非常有自信心，所以不等對方掙扎趕忙開口。

　　「為什麼不說話？」  
　　「為什麼轉獄不跟我說？」  
　　「你什麼時候出來幹麻不告訴我？」

　　接連三個問題確實讓Jesse放棄掙脫，他抬眼看著一臉憤恨的兄長也不回話，這樣就好，等到兄長怒火燃起把他趕出去後，他就可以正大光明切斷關係了，這樣一想，望月亮太的多嘴就像是助攻吶。

　　Jesse沒有注意到自己嘴角因為腦內想法而勾起笑容，這讓NAOTO以為對方根本沒有聽他說話，根本沒有把他放在心上，頓時感到滔天委屈湧上胸口，鼻子發酸連眼眶都泛起水光。

　　想到小時候弟弟還會親近自己，直到長大後開始疏遠他，彷彿把自己周圍建起高牆將他隔離在外，這讓他心好痛，他們是兄弟吧？沒有親人世界上只剩下彼此了，為什麼要推開他？為什麼什麼都不願意告訴他？為什麼不讓他親近？難道他就這麼沒有用，不可靠嗎？

　　一堆的問題累積，鬆開壓制男人的手，NAOTO直接趴上弟弟的胸膛。

6.

　　胸口上沾染溫熱的液體，Jesse難得僵硬住，雙手懸在空中，既不推開兄長也不擁抱對方，不知所措就是最佳的形容詞。

　　如果男人哭得像是女人一樣要死不活得，他還有機會推開他，偏偏他只感受到對方的顫抖、熱淚在他的衣服上擴張，卻連一絲聲音都沒有發出。

　　這樣無聲的哭泣是他最無法忍受也是最討厭、更是拿兄長沒轍的。

　　他單手摸上兄長腦袋，撫摸柔軟的髮絲，感覺自己這一刻，太過心軟，但是唯有讓兄長哭泣這行為，是他不允許的，就算想要離開對方、切斷關係，他也希望是男人自己放手，對他失望接而放棄他，不是讓他自己動手。

　　這是對兄長最小的傷害了，可惜……事情似乎超乎他的預料？

　　等到懷中人不再顫抖，全身力量都放在他身上，他就知道這人睡去了，被藥物迷倒本來就有些虛弱的身體，在加上剛才精神波動太大，支撐不住也是理所當然。

　　他撐起身子同時一手環抱兄長腰際以免對方摔倒，看在男人緊抓住他的衣領不願鬆開的模樣，Jesse大發慈悲的抱著NAOTO睡了。


End file.
